The present disclosure generally relates to systems and methods for routing fluids applicable to well operations and, at least in some embodiments, to systems and methods for routing fluids to wellheads.
At a drilling site, there is often a need for conveying fluids at high pressure (e.g., 5,000-20,000 pounds per square inch working pressure) between fluid delivery system components. Assemblies having parallel-connected rigid interconnections have been used to facilitate the delivery of fluids under high-pressure. These rigid interconnections typically utilize standardized pipes (known as “straight discharge joints”) and fittings, customizing the number of parallel lines and the number of straight discharge joints per line for the needs of each particular site. For example, four to six lines of pipe that is about 3 or 4 inches in diameter may be required.
Connections from the wellhead to the docking station sometimes extend up to hundreds of feet. For delivery of fluids under substantial pressure, the connections may be staked securely to the ground. Connecting to the wellhead also often involves working several feet above ground level—often an unsafe and hazardous operation. Discharge joints and fittings are typically individually transported, unloaded from a transport vehicle, carried, connected, unconnected, and reloaded onto a transport vehicle. This often requires substantial time and effort and is associated with significant hazards.
Swivels and elbows are often used to allow adjustment between fixed components. However, in many applications, the added weight and area required for these connections is disadvantageous. Adjustment of the pipe configuration for size and orientation can significantly slow the fabrication and assembly of the installation, resulting in the loss of time, labor, and financial resources. Also, a greater number of fittings results in a greater number of potential leak points. And many conventional systems attempt to prevent pipe erosion damage by distributing fluid volumes to multiple parallel lines, thereby dividing the fluid volume sustained by each line.
Fittings between straight discharge joints often utilize connecting or tightening devices, such as hammer unions. Hammer unions may be tightened using a hammer to hit the lugs on the wing union nut. Space constraints and sometimes location often make the rotation of the threaded devices difficult. For example, in confined spaces and/or in elevated locations, it is often difficult to hammer the wing nut. Oftentimes, the hammer will glance off the lug or will miss the lug completely. Such situations can be a safety hazard to the operator and may also cause damage to other personnel or to other equipment.